


1. Ice Skating

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Ice Skating, IneffableHoliday2020, M/M, Prompt Fill, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley go ice-skating.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Kudos: 11
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	1. Ice Skating

“That's wonderful," Aziraphale beamed at the sight of people ice skating in the rink. They all seemed so happy and enjoying themselves. Young couples giggling as one of them wobbled, trying to keep themselves on their feet while the more skilled of the two held them so that they wouldn't fall (or, at least fall together into each other's arms). Families with little kids, barely outgrown the toddlerhood stage, who were very obviously very unsure of what they were doing, but that couldn’t stop their enthusiasm about the whole thing anyway. They even spotted one elderly couple skating slowly along the barriers as they were both aware of the limits of their bodies already fragile with age. They were certainly a few decades back in their memories, remembering their first date here when they were young and madly in love. Such an angelic scene.  
“It is,” Crowley agreed. So many people in the way of each other, all freezing cold. Teenagers that were about to break some of their bones once they fell on top of one another. Fussy and confused kids who were scared of the ice, accompanied by annoyed parents who couldn’t wait until this was over and they could head back home. Two seniors thinking about how young and sporty they once used to be and how old and achy they are now. All of them with sharp and potentially dangerous blades attached to their footwear. Such a demonic scene.  
“C'mon, angel, let’s try it ourselves,” he suggested after a while.  
“We don’t have the skates,” Aziraphale pointed out.  
“We have miracles,” Crowley said and two pairs of skates – one black and one white, discreetly appeared next to them.  
“I don’t know,” Aziraphale hesitated. “I’ve never tried it before...”  
“Don’t worry, angel. It'll be fun, angel, I promise.”  
“If you think so,” said Aziraphale, unconvinced, and he began putting his skates on.  
Once they were ready, Crowley took his hand and helped him to get on the ice. Then he let go of Aziraphale’s palm and moved a little, testing how exactly skating works. When he felt like he had gotten the hang of it, he slowly made a circle around the rink.  
Aziraphale was still in the same spot, watching him with panic in his eyes.  
“Come on, angel, try moving,” Crowley urged him and Aziraphale, who felt quite unsure just standing, frowned.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Crowley. I’m really not one for sport...”  
Crowley grinned, skated closer and grabbed both of the angel’s arms. Aziraphale yelped and before he could stop him, Crowley was dragging him across the rink.  
“See? It’s easy,” he told Aziraphale, although in reality, it was more of Crowley’s belief that they could skate that was keeping them on their feet than it was his skill.  
They were clumsily skating together, Crowley still holding Aziraphale and Aziraphale gripping onto him for dear life. To a stranger, they looked like another pair of skating lovers and Crowley was well aware of that. That was actually why he suggested this in the first place. He loved doing coupley things with the angel, even if Aziraphale often didn’t realise what it looked like from the outside.  
But now it was time to have some slightly demonic fun.  
“Try it on your own, angel,” Crowley grinned when sheer terror appeared in Aziraphale's eyes for a second before he forced himself to let go of Crowley’s support.  
Aziraphale managed to skate for only a few minutes before he fell on his bum.  
“Ow,” he whined, and looked up to see Crowley laughing.  
“It’s fun, isn’t it?” the demon grinned. “Wonderful, really.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [Raechem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raechem/profile) for betareading.


End file.
